Teens Next Door
by Angel Doodles
Summary: A los 13 a todos los agentes de KND deben borrarle la memoria... O pueden convertierse en agentes de TND, otra organizacion que lucha contra adolescentes y adultos. Se deben hacer diferentes sacrificios para lograr sus misiones... Pero el amor se convierte en uno de ellos. Dejen Reviews! 3x4 5x1(No me maten!) 2x?
1. Llegada

**_Disclaimer: No me pertenece KND, ni ninguno de sus personajes- ¡Y a ti tampoco!_**  
**_Solo me pertenecen algunos lugares y personajes hechos por mí para completar la historia._**

Cualquier comentario sobre la historia o algo que creen que podría ayudar solo mandar mensajes.

Llego el momento de saberlo.  
Era su cumpleaños, pero no uno común y corriente, era su cumpleaños número 13, para cualquier otro chico no significaría nada mas que pastel y regalos, pero para aquellos que luchan por la libertad de los niños, aquellos que pelean contra adolescentes y adultos malvados, aquellos que forman parte de la gran organización KND, para ellos era el fin de su infancia como personal de esta.

Sin embargo para algunos era diferente.  
Para los agentes mas importantes había otra opción, Convertirse en un miembro de TND Teens Next Door, La segunda organizacion secreta que peleaba contra adultos y adolescentes.

Ella tenia presente que al formar parte del afamado sector V tenia esa opción antes de que todos sus recuerdos fueran borrados.  
Pero antes debía someterse la decisión a votación. En este momento todos lo lideres de los sectores estaban votando la decisión. De un momento a otro, La junta que parecía eterna termino.

El nerviosismo recorria cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta ahora ella no tenia información sobre sus demás compañeros: Numero 1, 2,4 y 5, Sus queridos Miguel, Memo, Güero y Abby. Talvez se habían convertido en TND, o tal vez no.

-Kuki Kiut- La llamo numero 362.  
-Aquí estoy- Numero 3 se colocó de frente a ella, con el conjunto de máquinas de destitución detrás de ella.  
-Ya tenemos tomada una decisión, Sabes que debes acatarla-  
-Si- El pánico lleno su cuerpo, ¿Era este el final de su infancia?  
\- Kuki kiut, A partir de ahora, yo, número 362, te nombro miembro oficial de TND Teens Next Door. Conservaras tu número de agente de knd, pertenecerás al sector 5-T  
-Yo, Yo, Si!, Lo logre, soy agente de TND!- Numero 3 salto de felicidad, a pesar de tener 13 su carácter no había cambiado en nada.  
-Numero 3, acompáñame por favor- Le pidió número 86, algo aturdida por la reacción infantil de kuki.  
\- Claro- siguió a 86 a una nave, - Y a dónde vamos?-  
-Te llevare a tu nuevo cuartel, con tus compañeros- Le respondió 86  
-Nuevo Cuartel! Y ah, compañeros- dijo ella, con un tono de tristeza fácilmente perceptible, era posible que sus compañeros no fueran aceptados como TND, tal vez no todos, pensó en todas la posibilidades, Numero uno podría seguir como un chico galáctico, lo extrañaría, como los últimos años desde que se fue. Si 2 no era parte de su equipo haría mucha falta, sus chistes sin gracia, el completaba aquel recuerdo de bradley. A 5 enserio la extrañaría, su mejor amiga. Y ni hablar de 4, la protegió tantas veces, aun recordaba esa despedida, no tuvo el valor de decir sus sentimientos.  
-Tranquila 3, ya verás- Entonces la nave bajo, y la puerta se abrió.

La luz blanca la cegó por un momento, luego vio, 4 figuras estaban ahí, parecía que la esperaban, un chico blanco, alto, pelón, con gafas negras, camisa negra y una sudadera roja, con un short café y tenis blancos, un chico con camisa blanca y suéter azul, estatura media, casi delgado, gorra café, lentes de aviador y pantalones cafes, una chica morena, alta, gorra roja, cabello medio largo y suelto, con un short corto y una ombliguera azul, y un chico rubio, con una polera naranja de magas cortas, alto, pantalón azul…(N/A: *w* que sexy)  
Tardo segundos analizando lo que acababa de ver, ellos eran…  
-¡AMIGOS!- corrió número 3, llorando, completamente feliz por lo que acababa de ver, eran una toda una versión adolescente del sector V, ahora eran parte de TND.  
-¡Miguel!- abrazo a uno, lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo.  
-¡Memo!- ya no era aquel gordito que recordaba, era mucho más delgado, casi como cuando se hizo adolescente por accidente.  
-¡Abby!- Su amiga, había cambiado en este tiempo, solo en su forma de vestir, a excepción de la gorra.  
-¿Para mí no hay abrazo?- Pregunto 4, detrás de kuki  
-¡Güero!- Lo abrazo llena de amor y felicidad, ya no era bajito, era incluso unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, ahora tendría otra oportunidad.  
-Felicidades- Dijo 86 desde la nave, y luego se fue.  
Bien número 3, bienvenida al nuevo cuartel del sector 5-T- Dijo número uno con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Perfecto!- Salto 3 de felicidad –¿Que haré primero?-  
\- Tu primera misión será infiltrarte en diferentes grupos de adolescentes, ya que ellos trabajan para los adultos, hasta ahora solo Abby y Wally han logrado tener algo de información, pero es muy difícil hacerse amigo de esos adolescentes-  
-Cómo cuales adolescentes?- pregunto 3  
-Como los de la otra cuadra- respondio 4  
\- O compañeros de mi hermana- Agrego número 5  
-O incluso ex agentes de KND que fueron reclutados por los adultos.- Finalizo 2  
-Sera difícil 3, pero sé que puedes- dijo uno, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a 3, lo cual no pareció gustarle mucho a cuatro.-  
\- Pero antes de cualquier cosa, recuerda que nadie sabe de TND, solo los lideres de KND, todos los demás piensan que hemos olvidado todo, asi que finge que olvidaste todo y a todos-  
\- Esta bien- Asintió kuki, estaba segura

* * *

Todos los agentes se encontraban recostados en un sillón, jugando videojuegos.  
-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Izquierda, Derecha!-Repetía cuatro moviendo el control, como si los movimientos que hacia también pasaran en el juego.  
-¡Si!- Grito 3 al ganar el juego, levantando sus manos en señal de victoria.  
-Estúpido juego- Dijo 4 mientras lanzaba el control al suelo y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.  
-Ah dios, hemos estado toda la tarde jugando- Suspiro 5, dejando el control en una mesita al lado del sillón.  
-Oigan, todavía no le hemos dicho cuál es su habitación a 3- Recordó número 2, después de hablar sobre los TND solo se habían tirado en el sillón a hacer absolutamente nada.  
-Cierto, número 3, ven con nosotros- Dijo numero uno levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasillos, todos los demás lo a lo largo del pasillo, pasaron por otras 2 puertas con los número pintados.  
-Aquí es- Dijo 1 abriendo la puerta.  
-Wow- Exclamo 3, todas las cosas que ella tenia en la antigua casa del árbol estaban allí. –¿Como fue que las pasaron todas aquí?  
-Era obvio que si todos nosotros fuimos seleccionados para ser agentes TND también lo fueras tu  
-Si, hasta 4 fue seleccionado- Número dos se burló.  
-¡Oye!- Grito 4, dando un codazo a su compañero.  
\- Muy bien, hay que dejar a kuki aquí un rato- Miguel espetó, todos salieron de la habitación.  
Ahí estaban todos sus simios arcoíris, su cama, todo tal como era…  
-¿kuki?-  
-¿Que pasa 4?- pregunto 3 volviéndose hacia el, que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
-Bueno es que quería decirte que, que si quieres podemos comprar otras cosas, ya sabes, cambiar los peluches y todo eso- Dijo 4, seguro el pensaba que kuki había cambiado en algo.  
-¿Que? ¿De que hablas Guero? ¡Claro que no, así esta perfecto!-Exclamó, abrazando un peluche que estaba al lado de ella.  
Mientras 4 se encontraba evadiendo la mirada de 3, se veía sonrojado.- Entonces, adiós, nos vemos mañana- Y salio de la habitación, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a 3  
Después de un tiempo de fue a dormir.  
Al siguiente día, 3 se levanto, iba a ser su primer día en la nueva escuela.  
No iba a ser nada fácil…

* * *

Hola, primero gracias por pasar por aqui.  
Por favor dejen reviews.  
No importa si son amenazas de muerte, mensajes sobre atentados terroristas o pedidos de pizza C:  
Ustedes dejen reviews!


	2. Capitulo sin nombre (?

El sol entro por la ventana y llego hasta el rostro de número 3, Despertándola, asi fue con los demás.

Kuki despertó y bostezó  
Pero que aburrimiento, nueva escuela- Dijo Kuki levantándose de la cama.  
Busco sus cosas para la escuela, se vistió y salió junto con sus amigos.  
-Bien número 3, aquí debemos separarnos, recuerda que nadie debe saber de nosotros- Dijo número 1 tomando una ruta diferente hacia la escuela, y así fue con todos.

\- ¿Pero donde estoy ahora?¿Que hora será?-Kuki por accidente tomo alguna ruta equivocada, de momento se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad no sabía cómo llegar a la escuela, y ya faltaban cerca de 5 minutos para las 7:00 que era su hora de entrada. Eso en definitiva era un problema.  
Comenzó a correr de vuelta por el camino que había seguido, tal vez reconocía alguna calle o una casa.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡A este ritmo no llegare a tiempo!-Dijo para sí misma, ya no había más calle para adelante así que dio vuelta a la derecha, pero iba tan rápido que no se percató que alguien más venia en sentido contrario.

-Ouch!- Exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, cayendo al suelo.  
-Perdón fue mi culpa venia corriendo y..- Empezó a decir 3, mientras levantaba del suelo un mp3 para entregárselo a la persona.  
-No, no. Ha sido mi culpa venía con los auriculares puestos y no me di cuenta de que venias, lo siento- Dijo el chico con el que había chocado, un chico alto, tenía ojos azules y cabello castaño.  
-Esta bien. No importa- Dijo kuki sonriendo.  
-Bueno ¿A donde ibas así de rápido?- Pregunto el chico intrigado.  
-A la escuela, es que soy nueva, y pues bueno. Me perdí- Confesó kuki algo apenada por su torpeza.  
-¿La secundaria?-  
-Sí ¿Sabes dónde está?-  
-Claro, no estabas muy perdida que digamos, es aquí a la vuelta, yo igual voy para allá- Dijo el chico indicándole a kuki que lo siguiera.  
-Claro, gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Cierto, no te lo he dicho, soy Daniel, gusto en conocerte...-El la miró, indicando que en la frase faltaba el nombre de ella.  
-Kuki, Kuki Sanban- Respondió 3  
-Bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos- Dijo el chico acelerando el paso hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto…  
-¿Alguien sabe dónde esta 3?- Pregunto uno  
-¿No creen que sería mejor que la busquemos? No hay mucho tiempo antes de que el maestro llegue- Propuso 2 mirando a sus compañeros.  
-Cierto, sería lo mejor- Aseguro 5  
-Bueno, pues vamos- Uno se encamino a la puerta del salón, mientras los demás solo miraban.-¡Pero ya!- Indico uno y todos salieron junto con él.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, estando algo lejos aún, divisaron a una chica pelinegra usando un suéter verde, sin más se dirigieron hacia ella. Pero algo los detuvo a todos.

-Esperen-Dos exclamó, extendiendo las manos para detenerlos a todos- ¿kuki esta con alguien?- Dijo 2, al ver a otro chico platicando cálidamente con 3.  
-¡Nah!No importa, nosotros quedamos que nos veríamos con ella antes que..-Empezó despreocupado 4, hasta que lo interrumpieron.  
-¿Y es un Chico?- Dijeron extrañados al unísono.  
-¡¿QUE?!- Dijo 4.  
\- Tiene ojos azules- dijo 5 colocando una mano en su barbilla.  
-¡¿QUE!?- Repitió Frustrado 4, Justo en el momento en que todos los demás lo vieron pícaramente.  
-¿Que me ven?- Pregunto 4 indignado.  
-Lo siento amigo, pero será mejor que te pongas las pilas- Advirtió uno, con tono pícaro, palpando el brazo de su compañero.  
-¡Ash! Si ustedes no van por ella yo si- Dijo 4 y empezó a caminar, seguía actuando sin pensar antes, como siempre.

Con kuki…

-Entonces Daniel, ¿Tienes algún conocido en esta escuela?  
-Si, solo que creo que aún no ha llegado, siempre llega muy tarde- El miró en dirección a la puerta.-Pero bueno, tal vez, si tú quieres podríamos juntarnos en el receso para platicar y que conozcas a mi amigo- Dijo Daniel  
-Con tu permiso, yo me la encontré primero-Apareció 4 en escena y se llevó a kuki prácticamente arrastrando, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.  
-!¿Güero que haces?!- Pregunto 3, aun siendo arrastrada por su compañero, en la traía tomada de la mano.  
-Tres ¿no te olvidaste de algo?- Dijo uno, rodeado de los demás.  
-Jeje, se me olvido- Dijo 3, mientras 4 soltaba su mano con enojo.  
-Bueno ya no importa solo recuerda que debes evitar contacto con otros adoles...  
Sonó la campana y todo mundo corrió a sus salones.  
-¡La campana! ¡Me voy adiós!- Y kuki salió corriendo.  
-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí.- dijo uno, también retirándose a su respectivo salón.

Todos se retiraron, casualmente Daniel, Wally y Kuki eran parte del mismo grupo

Llegando número 4 buscó un buen asiento, lo primero de lo que se percató fue que su amiga pelinegra estaba en el mismo grupo.  
-¡Genial!- habló para si mísmo.- Espera,rayos ¿Que estoy diciendo'. Yo odio todo lo femenino y ella es muy femenina, e infantil, y linda, y tierna…¿QUIEN ES ESE TIPO AL LADO DE ELLA?.

Hasta ahora lo único que podía ver era a ese chico, al que el ya había nombrado como "Inútil", quien a ojos de Wally solo estaba coqueteandole a 3.  
-Estoy seguro de que el es solo uno de esos tipos que se aprovechan-Pensó.-Se han pasado todas las clases platicando, ¡¿y yo que?! ¡¿Acaso ni se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí?- La furia dentro de sí crecía.

-Señor Wallaby Beatles, le aseguro que solo aprenderá si me mira a mí y no a la señorita Kuki Sanban- El maestro regañó, Wally sientió su rostro caliente, ¿En serio se notaba tanto?, toda la clase lo estaba viendo.  
-~Wally y kuki, se quieren, se besan, se garran sus manos~- Empezaron a canturrear todos.  
-¡Silencio! – Grito el maestro, al fin, lo que fueron minutos a wally le pareció una eternidad. Se volvio a ver a 3, se veía enojada.  
Dieron el toque para el receso, el grupo había acordado verse en una zona secreta detrás de la escuela, se dirigí para allá.

Estaban todos reunidos, 362, 86, 1, 2, 4,5. Bueno no todos, faltaba 3.

-¿Donde esta número 3? Estos 30 minutos no duraran para siempre, debo hablar con ella y contigo 4- Dijo 362, con su tono de voz acostumbrado.  
-Señor, me ofrezco como voluntaria para traer a 3 aquí- Dijo 86  
-Anda, ve 86, y tráela rápido  
-Yo también voy- dijo 4  
-No, tu no, sería peligroso para la misión que los vean juntos- Dijo 362.  
\- Ah, esta bueno- respondió 4, cruzandosé de brazos.  
Después de unos minutos parecío 86 junto con la pelinegra.  
-Aquí esta ella señor  
-¿Donde estaba?- pregunto 362 mirando con disgusto a las chicas  
-Se encontraba hablando con un desconocido, señor, es un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules y muuuy guapo~- Dijo 86 perdiéndose en la última parte, junto con 3. 362 solo las observo con molestia.  
-Ah sí, pero ya está aquí- Respondió 86, recuperando la compostura.  
-Bien, 4,3 ¿Se dan cuenta de que están poniendo en peligro la misión? 3, no puedes estar así con desconocidos, y 4 , no deben saber que aun recuerdas y conoces a 3  
-Muy bien, es todo por ahora-Finalizo 362.

Todos salieron, 4 convenció a 1,2 y 5 de que espiaran a 3, pues ese chico le parecía sospechoso, todos creyeron que solo era una mala combinación de celos e imaginación, ya sabían que a el le gustaba 3, recordaban cuando fueron a la playa y un tipo que se hacía llamar "El Rey Dunas" la secuestro para después casarse con ella, él fue el primero en ir a buscarla (N/A: Capitulo-Operación A.R.E.N.A.).  
Estuvieron siguiéndola durante el resto del receso, ahora no solo era un chico. Ahora eran dos, Daniel y otro, un chico con cabello castaño más largo que el de Daniel, y ojos verdes, nadie se animaba a acercarse para escuchar mejor hasta que cinco se hartó y fue a escena.  
-Y 5 siempre tiene que hacerlo todo- dijo 5 hablando de ella en tercera persona, iba viendo a sus compañeros así que no noto que se acercó demasiado al trio en cuestión y choco con alguien.  
-Perdón, no me di cuenta de que…- Abby no término de hablar, se encontró con la mirada del otro chico, el ojiverde,  
-No importa, ten- dijo el chico levantando entregándole su gorra.  
-Claro, gracias- dijo 5  
-¡Abby!, Te presento a mis nuevos amigos, él es Daniel, y él es Andrew- Dijo kuki, entusiasmada.  
Y ambas chicas se distrajeron con sus nuevos amigos.  
-Ah, ¿amigos?, ¿es-están bien?- pregunto 2 a sus amigos, tanto 1 como 4 no estaban nada felices con los nuevos amigos de sus compañeras.

Horas después se reunieron en la base, pelearon por el tema de los "nuevos amigos" de las chicas, ahora 5 estaba del lado de 3.

* * *

-Señor, le traigo información muy interesante  
\- ¿Enserio? Más vale que me sirva, esa dotación de gomitas de dulce no me costó un peso-  
-Bueno, he observado que numero 4 parece tener algo cada vez que alguien se le acerca a 3, no creo que sea amor a primera vista, sinceramente.  
-¿Me estas intentando decir que aún se recuerdan?,-  
-Así es señor-  
-Bueno, esto es interesante, ten te lo ganaste-Y una bolsa de dulces voló y cayo en las manos del espia.

Gracias a JimmyxCindy por su review y a todas las personas, extraterrestres, gatos, perros y otros animales navegantes de internet que han pasado por esta historia.  
Por favor, dejen Reviews.


	3. Esto es algo personal

¡Hola!, Muchas gracias a Breen y a RIN-SWEETGIRL por sus reviews :´) son tan geniales.  
Aquí está el 3er capitulo:

* * *

-¡¿Perfecto 5, ahora tú también?!- Pregunto uno.  
-Esos chicos no tienen nada de malo, ¡enserio!... En especial Andrew.- Dijo 5 babeando cuando dijo Andrew.  
-O Daniel- Agrego 3, tal como dijo 5.  
\- Ya las perdimos- Respondió 2.  
-Oh no, nada de que las perdimos, en este mismo momento le voy a dar sus pataditas a esos dos- Dijo 4 subiéndose las mangas y caminando decidido hacia la puerta.  
-No, tú no vas a ningún lado, es peligroso- Dijo 362.  
-Pero, es que ellas...-  
-¡Pero 362, tu misma dijiste que no debían tratar con otros adolescentes!- Dijo uno.  
-Pero ellos no parecen ser malos, que sean guapos es diferente- Dijo 362  
-¡Otra!- Dijo 4, frustrado.-Bueno entonces nosotros nos encargaremos solos de la situación- 4 enojado se fue a su habitación.

Uno observó la escena, ese "Nostros nos encargaremos" lo incluía a él, y aunque no lo hiciera, el no iba a dejar sola a 5. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.  
-A 5 nadie me la quitara. He estado esperando mucho tiempo a que llegara el momento de que pudiéramos salir, o mínimo yo me le pudiera declarar. Ya estoy tan cerca y aparece ese tipo.- Murmuraba Uno para si mísmo.  
Se encontró de pie, decidido, frente a la habitación de 5.  
-Oye Abby- Uno empezó asomándose por la puerta del cuarto.  
-¿Que pasa Miguel?- dijo 5 volviéndose a 1, ella estaba recostada en su cama. Con un libro en mano.  
-Es que, bueno quería decir que, pues tu sabes, nosotros ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y pues sabemos que no debemos juntarnos con otros adolescentes porque es peligroso- Inició Uno, tropezando con las palabras.  
-Por favor, eso no importa, el no es malo, y es bastante guapo- Dijo 5 poniendo cara de chica enamorada.  
-Pero, pero, yo digo, él dice, yo ¡Apenas se conocen!-  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar uno?- Me pregunto 5  
Miguel la observó por un momento.  
-No. A nada, lo siento.- Y se retiró.Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. -¿Estaba perdiendo a Abby?. No. -Se corrigió a si mismo mentalmente- Por más que la quiera ella nunca ha sido mía.- Pensó con tristeza

-¡Tan ingenuos pueden ser los chicos!- pensó la morena -¿Que tengo que hacer para saber si yo le gusto a él?  
Y se tumbó por completo en la cama.  
Levantó la cara de el colchón.  
-Iré con 3, ella puede hacerme sentir mejor.- Y se levantó, para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de 3. 

Tres estaba acostada, escuchando música para aclarar su mente.  
De pronto sonaron unos golpes en su puerta.  
-Adelante  
Era su mejor amiga 5, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, indicándole a 5 que hiciera lo mismo.  
-Kuki yo, no se que hacer- Abby dijo, sentándose en la cama, al lado de su amiga.  
-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estás así?- Preguntó a 5.  
-No lo entiendo- Inició 5-¿Por qué el esto es tan complicado?- Se quejó 5  
No supo que responder, ella estaba en la misma situación.  
362 entró de improvisto al cuarto, debía dejar unas indicaciones para el siguiente día con 5 pero al no encontrarla en su habitación pensó que estaría con 3.  
-Chicas ¿Que pasó aquí? ¿Por que esas caras tan decaídas?- Dijo 362  
-Ya sabes, esos chicos que no entienden- Explicó cortamente 3. 362 ya conocía desde hace mucho la situación, muy probablemente la cuestión sentimental se agravó cuando todos empezaron a acercarse a la adolescencia.  
Justo en ese momento entraron 1,2 y 4.  
-Hey, ¿Que sucede aquí?- Preguntó Dos.  
-No es nada- 5 se levantó y se estiró, suspirando.- Regresaré a mi habitación- Miró a 3 para después dirigirse a 362-Y supongo que venías a entregarme las indicaciones para mañana.  
-Si, vamos. Te las puedo entregar allá- Empezó a seguir a 5, quien pasó de largo al grupo de jóvenes. Ella al llegar con ellos se detuvo.  
-Chicos, quien no demuestra lo que siente tal vez pierda lo que quiere-Dijo 362 y siguió su camino.

El grupo de jóvenes se quedo perplejo y comenzó a retirarse hacia la sala, lejos de las habitaciones.  
-¿A qué se habrá referido?- Uno preguntó, mirando a 4  
-¿Y lo preguntas? No dices nada pero tus ojos no pueden ocultar lo que sientes-Respondio Dos, tranquilamente.  
-¿Que se me nota en la mirada?- Me pregunto uno de nuevo  
-Que estas totalmente enamorado de 5, y si to no pones en marcha, te la van a quitar- Dijo 4 una sonrisa pícara.  
-Pero si tu no vendes piñas- Respondió 1 a 4  
-¿Que rayos quieres decir con eso?- ¨Pidió 4 enojado.  
-¡Ay por favor! A leguas se nota que te encanta kuki- 2 respondió y dio un codazo juguetón a 4.  
-¡Cállate! ella no me gusta- Respondió mientras se arremangaba la polera y hacia puños las manos.  
\- Sí, claaaaaro. Bueno, los dejo a ustedes y a sus sentimientos solos- Dijo 2 y se fue hacia el teléfono -Después de todo esto ya no les preguntamos a las chicas si iban a querer pizza. Pero yo en definitiva si quiero- Su estómago crujió. Apoyando la propuesta.  
Miguel y Wally se acomodaron en el sillón, encendiendo la tele.¿Que iban a hacer ahora? Primero las había visto con esos tipos, ellas parecían muy felices con ellos, y ahora sale 362 de hablar con ellas y les dice eso.  
¿Y ahora qué?

-Mira estoy segura de que en algún momento se dará cuenta, solo hay que seguir intentándolo ¿si?- Intento consolarla 362.  
-¿Enserio crees que funcione?- Pregunto 5  
-Cuando se trata de alguien que en serio quieres no puedes rendirte, además, a uno le gustas tú- Respondió 362 confiadamente.-Y a 4 le gusta 3.  
\- ¿Estas segura?-  
-Sí, se nota bastante, si no fuera así no hubieran reaccionado tanto a que ustedes conocieran a Andrew y a Daniel- Dijo 362.  
Abby y 362 sonrieron, hasta ahora no iba tan mal, mañana en la escuela irían de nuevo con Andrew y Daniel.

* * *

Al siguiente día se levantaron y salieron a la escuela, se separaron como siempre pero esta vez kuki y abby iban juntas, quedaron de encontrarse con Daniel y Andrew.  
Después del timbre cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón.

Kuki se sentó al lado de Daniel, esta vez no hablaron, ahora se estaban mandando papelitos, para llamar menos la atención.  
-Vamos a hacer una actividad en equipo, pueden hacer parejas o grupos de 3- Indicó el profesor al frente de la clase.  
Kuki hizo equipo juntos con Daniel y Andrew. Wally empezó a ver como todos tenían ya un equipo o pareja. De repente ya parecía no quedar nadie disponible. Miró hacia los lados, pensando desesperado que iba a quedar solo e iba a ser la burla del grupo cuando se percataran de su situación.  
-Hey, Wally ¿es ese tu nombre?-Se volvió hacia la voz. Era un chico pelirrojo que había arrastrado su silla con él.  
-Si- Respondió cortante.  
-¿Hacemos equipo? Después de todo ya no quedan más personas disponibles- Dijo el chico. Moviendo la silla frente a Wally, para después acomodarse en ella.  
-Pues ya que-Suspiró molesto.  
-Oye, no es como si me agradara la idea. Prefiero trabajar solo. Pero el profesor lo dijo, así que lo mejor será que cooperes menos que quieras ser la burla del grupo-  
-Vale, vale. Ya esta bueno-  
El chico sacó una libreta de su mochila y comenzó a pasar las páginas.  
-Bueno. Como eres tan amable para preguntar mi nombre te lo diré. Soy Owen.-Empezó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba lápiz y goma.-¿Conoces a la de sueter verde cierto?- Wally lo miró atento -Es linda ¿no?  
-¿Y eso que?-  
-Yo podría ayudarte a que ella no esté todo el tiempo con ese chico. Se nota que te molesta, además, conozco a esos dos de ahí. Y sus intenciones nunca son buenas con las chicas. Nunca me e llevado bien con ellos.-  
-¿Enserio? Entonces supongo que tu lo haces por molestar a esos dos.-  
\- Claro. No te ofendas pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo la pelinegra. Te ayudaré pero tengo mis motivos y tu los tuyos. -  
-Esta bien. Lo entiendo-  
-Entonces ¿Amigos? después de todo el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.-  
-Amigos- Dijo 4 asintiendo.

En el receso kuki, abby, Andrew y Daniel se juntaron para platicar, esta vez ni uno ni cuatro estaban espiándolas.  
Los dos se encontraban charlando con Owen. Wally lo había presentado con Miguel.

Entre Wally y Owen habían conseguido robar uno de los papeles con la plática de la pelinegra y su amigo. En él decía que en unos cuantos días habría una fiesta, invitarían a Kuki y a Abby. Inmediatamente comunicaron a 1 su nuevo descubrimiento.

Decía algo así:  
_Oye, vamos a hacer una fiesta, Andrew y yo, queríamos invitarte a ti, a Abby y a sus amigos, ¿Quisieras ir?.  
Abby, Rachel y yo tal vez, pero a los demás creo que no, no les agradaría.  
Bueno, luego te digo a que hora y cuando.  
Si  
_  
Y eso era todo.  
El asunto se había hecho personas.4 avisó a . Se propusieron algo. Atraparían a esos dos con las manos en la masa. A su pensar, en definitiva eran agentes secretos que planeaban robarles a kuki y a Abby.

* * *

-Y ahora que me traes, hace poco te di tu pago por la información, más vale que sea diferente-  
-Claro que es algo diferente, pronto habrá una fiesta y acabaremos con todos. A Miguel y Wally no les agrada que sus queridas tengan amigos.  
-Me parece perfecto, les queda poco tiempo, espero que lo disfruten- Y una vez más, una bolsa voló y cayó en manos del espía.

Agradesco a RINKAGAMINE-SWEET por ayudarme en este capítulo.

Por ahora subiré algo asi como un capitulo por semana, si puedo tener más tiempo serán más Por mi garrita (?

Los amo!


	4. El espía

**Hola queridos lectores!, soy una criatura terrible, perdón por haber abandonado el fic por este tiempo, pero en realidad los estudios y la tarea no son nada fácil. Agradezco infinitamente a todos lo que han dejado review aquí, también a los que tienen esta historia en Favorito y a los que la siguen.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Ya amaneció y todos los chicos estaban camino a la escuela secundaria. 

Memo, Nigel, Wally y Owen por su lado, planeando como deshacerse de Daniel y Andrew, que iban junto con Kuki y Abby.

-Oigan, pero ¿Y si solo les piden que dejen en paz a las chicas?- Sugirió Memo, intentando calmar a sus amigos y traer algo de paz.  
-¡No!- Respondieron al unísono uno y cuatro-¡Ellos dos son peligrosos para la asociación!-  
-¿Que tanto pueden tener de peligrosos un par de niños normales?¡Ni siquiera pueden afirmar que son espías!  
-No. Ya dije, además Owen, Wally y yo tenemos algo planeado ¿Cierto?- Dijo uno volviéndose hacia Owen y Wally.  
-¡Sí! - Respondieron al unísono.  
-Solo necesitamos conseguir el día y la hora de la fiesta, todo lo demás ya está prácticamente listo- Respondió Owen, muy seguro tronándose los dedos.  
\- Esta bien- Respondió Dos. Suspirando rendido. Si había algo que los había llevado hasta la cima era que no se rendían con facilidad.

-¿Entonces creen que si vieron el papel?- Pregunto Andrew  
-Sí. Es lo más seguro, lo deje en un lugar visible para Wally- Respondió la pelinegra  
-Ellos lo vieron, los escuche hablando de eso- Aseguro Abby.  
-¿Y que estaban diciendo?- Pregunto Daniel intrigado.  
-No escuche bien, solo sé que hablaban de la fiesta- Respondió Abby.

En ese momento solo la campana, indicando que todos entraran a sus salones.

Todos entraron al salón rápidamente, el profesor de matemáticas entro al último y cerró la puerta.

-Ecuaciones ¿x + 3 =5? ¿Qué clase de chiflado invento eso? ¿Sumar letras y números? Llevo 13 años de vida y aún no he tenido que usar algo asi.- Número 4 murmuraba enojado para sí mismo.  
-Señor Wallaby Beatles ¿Podría pasar a resolver esta ecuación?-  
-_Y usted podría permitirme patearlo en la cara?_\- Pensó amargamente Wally

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pizarrón. Juraba que sentía las miradas de todos sobre el.  
Tomó el plumón y se detuvo frente la pizarra. -¿_Y ahora qué_?- Se quedó allí parado. Mirando la ecuación, checó su reloj, solo habían pasado 3 minutos, los 3 minutos más largos de su vida.  
\- ¿Va a quedarse allí observando la belleza de la ecuación o va a resolverla? Si lo que quiere es solo verla, puede tomarle una foto y enmarcarla para colocarla en su habitación y observarla todo el tiempo que quiera- Todos rieron, menos el, claro. -_Juro que algún día le pateare el…_-  
-¿Puedo pasar yo?-  
-Claro, espero que usted si la resuelva, señor Daniel-

-_Bien, ahora tengo a alguien más incluido en mi lista para patearles directo en la cara_\- Se dio la vuelta de mala gana y le entregó el plumón. Un pedazo de hoja cayó al suelo, parecía que se le había caído a él. Se agachó y lo tomó. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a su banca, se sentó y cuidadosamente abrió el papel.

_Hola, oye, la fiesta será en esta dirección: Avenida Invierno, Esquina con Rosalía, casa con el número 15.  
Bien, y ¿a qué hora y cuándo?  
El viernes, a las 3:30 pm.  
Perfecto, gracias, le diré a Abby y a Rachel._

-Ja, que tonto, ahora ya sé cuándo y a qué hora será su fiesta, hoy es miércoles, tengo suficiente tiempo para preparar todo- Murmuró para si mismo.  
-Muy bien señor Daniel, puede pasar a su asiento- Escuchó al profesor. Saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-Gracias- Él se retiró a su lugar. 4 vio la pizarra  
-_¡¿Qué?! ¿2 era la respuesta? ¿Tanto para eso? Pff, no entiendo las matemáticas._-  
Después de lo que parecío una eternidad para 4 sonó la campana de salida. En realidad habían sido solo 5 horas. Pero el juraba que parecieron más.

Tomó su mochila y le habló a Owen. Después ambos fueron a buscar a Nigel para terminar el plan para "Atrapar" a los dos.  
Quería llevar a Owen a el cuartel pero sabía que 362 lo mataría en todo caso. Se suponia que nadie debia saber de TND. Pero de cualquier forma a Owen le había contado varias cosas. Como la vez que le pregunto de donde conocía a Kuki o a Nigel. Aunque Wally apostaba a que ni siquiera le creía.

Se encontraron con Nigel en la entrada de la escuela.  
-¿Entonces ya tenemos lugar, fecha y hora?-Pregunto 1 ajustándose las gafas.  
-Así es-Respondió Owen.  
-Solo hay que ajustar el plan de acuerdo a esto-  
-Bien, entonces, nosotros nos adelantaremos a el lugar, cuando estemos allí Owen dejara pegamento en el suelo-  
-Mientras ustedes hacen que tanto Daniel como Andrew lo pisen y queden atrapados.  
-Luego los llevamos con 362 y los presentamos como los espías que son-  
-¿362?- Pregunto Owen.  
-Es una chica llamada Rachel, pero no entenderías- Respondió 4  
-Bien entonces todo está perfecto-  
-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir Owen, nos vemos mañana-  
-Bien, adiós-  
Nigel y Wally regresaron.

* * *

De repente comenzó a sonar la alarma.  
Indicando que se reuniéran en la sala. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.  
Apareció un holograma de 362.

"Atención: Este aviso está siendo emitido en todos los cuarteles de TND. Debemos informar sobre 3 ataques a diferentes zonas de KND, en estos ataques dos máquinas de destitución fue robada, asi como diferentes objetos de tecnología 2x2, al parecer tenemos, en algún lugar una fuga de información. Un espía, ya estamos empezando las investigaciones.  
Debemos atrapar al espía rápido, recuerden, nadie debe saber sobre la existencia de TND. Ni siquiera los integrantes de KND conocen las identidades de quienes ahora pertenecen a TND, asi que, mantengan toda la información en secreto, fin de la transmisión"

-Vaya, asi que un espía- Dijo 5 acomodando su gorra roja.  
-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que lo atrapen ellos- Dijo 2  
-_O no, claro que no- _Pensó 4  
-_Yo tengo todo fríamente caerán._-Pensaron Uno y Cuatro a la vez.

* * *

Todos los chicos se retiraron a dormir, cada uno en su cuarto.

-_V_amos ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que seguir con esto de los amigos? Es bueno que tanto Daniel como Andrew aceptaran ayudarnos para que comprobáramos si en realidad a Wally le gust Nigel Abby. Además que con el puedo hablar libremente de TND, tanto el cómo Andrew son parte de la organización, curiosamente lo conocí- Murmuraba 3, hablando para sí misma.  
-Ambos son realmente amables, pero ya no aguanto- Se tumbó en su cama- Si todo esto es en vano, si Wally no siente nada por mi. No se que haré.  
Abrazó a su simio arcoíris y cayó dormida.

Escuchó el despertador, se levantó de la cama.  
Se cambio de ropa y tomó su mochila.  
Salió a la escuela junto con sus amigos, como siempre Abby y ella se separaron de ellos y fueron a encontrarse con Daniel y Andrew.  
-¿Vieron el mensaje de 362?- pregunto Daniel.  
-Sí, parece grave eso del espía- Respondió Abby  
-Me pregunto quién será- Murmuró 3  
-Bueno, esperemos que lo encuentren rápido- Dijo Andrew  
-Así es- Respondió Abby  
Después de eso siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la escuela y todo parecía normal.  
Estaban en clase de ciencias. Wally se sentaba a dos lugares de Kuki. Estaba aburrida y se volvio hacia el, se encontraba platicando con un pelirrojo. -_Creo que era su nuevo amigo, lo he visto con él en varios lugares_-Pensó la a perderse en sus pensamientos.  
-_Ayer Daniel se encargó de que Wally supiera todo acerca de la fiesta, escribimos en un pedazo de papel todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero, no vi reacción alguna ni en Wally ni en Nigel._\- Colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza y se recargó.  
-_Tal vez no les interese._\- Suspiró.  
-_O tal vez están planeando algo. No, no creo, de cualquier manera no podrían acercarse a nosotras en público, 362 lo prohibió.- _Dejó caer su cabeza en la paleta de la banca.

Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, algo adolorida, comenzo a examinar los rotros a su alrededor.  
Había muchos enemigos de KND allí, a algunos aun los recordaba. También hay ex-agentes que tal vez ya fueron reclutados.

De repente el sonido de la campana la saco de sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj, apenas había terminado la primera hora…  
-_No puede ser, ¿¡Apenas la primera!?- _Estrelló su mano en su cara-_Esto es más aburrido de lo que creí.-_

-_Este maestro de matemáticas es realmente aburrido- _Pensaba Abby.-_No puedo creer que apenas este iniciando su clase y yo ya este durmiendo._  
Mañana seria la fiesta y se supone que tanto Wally como Nigel lo sabían. Aunque ella no había notado algún cambio en alguno de los dos.  
Ella sabía que ese par era muy malo para guardar secretos. Así que descartó que estén planeando algo ellos solos.

Llevaba años trabajando junto con Nigel. Desde que se dio cuenta de su gran habilidad empezó a tener una gran relación con él, fue muy valiente al sacrificar su cabello en la misión, fue cuando decidió dejar el puesto de líder en sus manos.  
Desde entonces, el cómo líder y ella como segunda al mando hacían la mejor pareja en las misiones.  
Empezó a sentir algo por él.  
Pero prefirió mantenerlo en secreto. Tiempo después se consiguió una novia, Lizzie, decidí dejar atrás todo lo que sentía, pero fue imposible.  
Paso el tiempo, siquieron las misiones.  
Fue entonces cuando llego. Esa última misión con él, cuando se convirtió en un chico del barrio Galáctico.  
Creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver  
Cumplió 13. Era la primera de mi equipo en irse.  
Lo recordaba bien. Entró en la sala y se preparó para lo peor.  
Pero no fue así.  
362 la nombro miembro de TND. Luego la llevaron hasta el nuevo cuartel, llegaron y bajó, había alguien allí, él se volvió hacia ella.  
Era Nigel, su corazón se aceleró y entonces se dio cuenta de que tendría una nueva oportunidad.

-_Pero aun no tengo el valor suficiente para decirlo, afortunadamente Kuki ideo un plan para ver si Nigel siente algo por mí: Fingir estar enamorada de Andrew para ver las reacciones, esperare un poco, veré que sucede y tomare una última decisión._\- Abby concluyó en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Ya está todo preparado?- Pregunto un hombre.  
-Así es, tengo lugar, fecha y hora. Esta fiesta será inolvidable, claro, uno que otro perderá su memoria. Me encargue de tomar prestados algunos de sus extraños aparatos. Tomare su memoria y te entregare toda la información, me pagaras y dejare que tú termines con esos enanos de KND- Respondió un chico pelirrojo.  
-Bien, me gusta tu plan-  
-Espero que disfruten su último día…-

* * *

**En este capítulo realmente se dice quién es el espía…  
Y si no sabe, ¡Llame inmediatamente a su médico, podría sufrir de estupidez extrema!**  
**  
Enserio espero que me disculpen por haber dejado esto tanto tiempo.  
Si me perdona, Gracias!, son seres realmente adorables  
Si no me perdona, bien, lo entenderé, están en todo su derecho :(  
Bueno, esta historia llega a su fin, fue realmente corta, pero ya tenía trazado esto en mi mente asi que solo me dedique a escribirlo.  
¿Review?  
¿Sí? ¡Por favor! Realmente me ayudaría  
Gracias  
**


	5. Atrapados

**Hola de nuevo, siento haber abandonado este Fic de nuevo, de repente la inspiración se va de paseo y es algo dicifil seguirlo**  
**Pronto empezare exámenes, asi que terminare esta historia en máximo 3-2 días **  
**Decidí subir este corto capítulo para no hacerlos esperar tanto**  
**Disfruten!**

POV Wally

Empezó a sonar el despertador, de mala gana me levante e hice que se callara.  
Mire el calendario de la pared.  
Viernes.  
Por fin, el ultimo día de esos dos, el ultimo día.  
Hoy, a las 3:30 pm, Nigel, Owen y yo atraparíamos a esos dos.  
Ya teníamos todo planeado, Nigel y yo los acorralaríamos, mientras Owen vertía pegamento en el suelo, una vez con ellos dos inmóviles y adheridos al suelo los haríamos confesar sus malévolos planes frente a Abby y a Kuki.  
Y entonces, ¡ellas nos amarían!  
Es el plan perfecto.  
Me cambie y tome mi mochila para ir a la escuela.  
Caminamos un rato, luego, como siempre Kuki y Abby se separaron de nosotros mientras Nigel y yo nos juntábamos con Owen.  
-Entonces, tienes todo preparado Owen?- Pregunto Nigel  
-Asi es, ustedes llegan los acorralan hacen que pisen el pegamento, llega Abby y Kuki y entonces estos chicos confiesan lo que son y ustedes se convierten en héroes no? , Respondió el pelirrojo confiadamente.  
-¡Exacto! ¡Este plan es perfecto!- Exclame juntando las palmas de mis manos y frotándolas rápidamente.  
-Imagina las caras de Abby y Kuki cuando sepan que nosotros las salvamos!- Agrego Nigel.  
-Jajaja, bien…se notan muy entusiasmados…- dijo Owen, con voz ciertamente misteriosa.  
-Ah, si pues veras…  
RIIIING!-Sonó la campana de la escuela.  
-¡Oh rayos! ¡Llegaremos tarde corran!- Dijo Nigel corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada de la secundaria mientras lo seguíamos.

Entramos normal, Nigel se fue a su salón y Owen y yo al nuestro.  
-Disculpe, ¿podemos pasar?- Dijo Owen al frente mío, el profesor ya había llegado al salón.  
-Lo siento jóvenes, saben perfectamente lo estricto de mi reglamento y sobretodo en el tema de puntualidad, me parece que no podrán entrar al salón mientras yo estoy en clase- Dijo el profesor de manera bastante irritante.  
-Bueno, ya que…-  
Nos retiramos del salón, caminamos a los jardines y nos sentamos un rato a conversar.  
-Entonces, de donde dices que conoces a esa chica, la japonesa, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-  
-Kuki, Kuki Sanban, ya te había dicho que ambos éramos parte de una organización que luchaba contra adultos y adolescentes malvados-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Eso existe?-  
-Si, y ahora somos parte de una organización aliada, se suponía que debían borrarnos la memoria pero no fue asi-  
-¿Se le puede borrar la memoria a alguien? Creo que vi algo parecido en una película-  
-Si, bueno, no es como en las películas, hay varias máquinas, son grandes-  
\- Ah entiendo, y como es que funcionan, claro si es que en realidad existe algo asi.  
-Te estoy diciendo que si existen, no sé cómo funcionen pero sí sé que para activarla solo jalas la palanca roja y listo, se debe permanecer allí por algo asi como 3 minutos-  
-Aah, sigo pensando que estás loco-  
-Owen!,- Le grite, acababa de explicarle todo y seguía igual  
-Jajaja, es broma, te creo-  
RIIIINNG! - Sonó de nuevo la campana, indicando que terminaba la primera hora, realmente se pasó muy rápido el tiempo al hablar con Owen.  
Caminamos de regreso al salón, esta vez no queríamos quedar fuera de nuevo.  
Llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, entro el maestro…  
Espera un momento…¿que clase seguía ahora?...  
Muy bien jóvenes, seguiremos con los ejercicios de matemáticas, esta vez veremos el Teorema de Pitágoras-  
¡Rayos! Matemáticas, me hubiera quedado afuera…  
\- Veamos, La suma del cuadrado de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa, lo cual quiere decir que A al cuadrado más B al cuadrado es igual a C al cuadrado-  
….Otra vez letras y números!?, ese pitaga.. pitago…. Ese tipo algún día me la pagara.  
-Señor Wallaby Beatles, podría ser tan amable y explicar lo que acabo decir?-  
…..odio la escuela.

POV 3:  
No sé, como que las matemáticas ya deberían resolver sus problemas solas…me parece que ya están bastante grandecitas como para que nosotros que no tenemos nada que ver con ellas sigamos resolviendo sus problemas. Digo, ¡desde que mis papás venían a la escuela le ayudaban con sus problemas!  
Bueno… hoy va a ser la fiesta a las 3:30 pm, si Wally no muestra alguna señal, ni una diminuuuuta señal, desistiré por completo.  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que si le guste yo.  
Sería demasiado triste que pase el tiempo de nuevo, y nuevamente, no pase nada entre nosotros.  
También Abby piensa lo mismo, por ahora ambas hacemos lo posible por averiguarlo.

POV 5:  
Por alguna razón el tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido el día de hoy, desearía tener más tiempo para observar cada movimiento de Nigel, hasta la más mínima señal me dará aliento para seguir luchando, solo espero, que todo esto no sea en vano, es lo único que espero…

Terminando la escuela…

POV 3:  
Salí junto con Abby, Daniel y Andrew, necesitábamos arreglar unas ultimas cosas sobre la fiesta de hoy, note algo raros a Wally y a Nigel, como si estuvieran planeando algo. Podría ser solo mi imaginación, quisiera tanto que eso suceda que estoy empezando a imaginarlo.  
Arreglamos varios asuntos y nos despedimos, Salí junto con Abby y regresamos a la base.  
Mire el reloj, 2:00, tengo una hora y media para arreglarme y observar cuidadosamente los movimientos de Wally y Nigel.

Entre con Abby a un cuarto para elegir la ropa.  
-Y estos zapatos-  
-Mmm, me parece que quedan mejor los negros-  
-Y a mi que tal se me ve este pantalón?-  
-Perfecto-  
-Bueno, yo ya estoy,-  
-Yo igual,- mire el reloj, 3:10 - Sera mejor que ya salgamos para llegar a la hora.  
-Bien-  
-Adiós Nigel, adiós Wally- Dijimos ambas al unísono.  
-A donde van ustedes dos?-  
-A una fiesta, bye, se nos hace tarde.  
-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!-  
y entre risas cerramos la puerta y corrimos.  
-¡Viste sus caras!?-  
-¡Si, cambiaron completamente de un momento a otro!-  
-Tal vez… todavía hay esperanza-  
-Creo que si Kuki, creo que si…-

POV 4:  
-Corran! Pronto llegaran ellas también!- Les grite a Nigel y a Owen, que iban detrás de mí.  
-Tranquilo Wally!, ya estamos cerca, es más, ya llegamos, mmmm es, ¡Allí!  
-Vamos!- Nigel comenzó a correr más rápido.  
Llegamos a la puerta,  
-Y emmm…¿Cómo entramos?  
-…Creo que…tocaremos el timbre…-  
Nigel tocó el timbre y esperamos a que abrieran la puerta  
-Ah.. Hola, las chicas aun no llegan… pero, si quieren pueden…  
-¡Nada!,- entramos y empezamos a caminar  
-¡Ahora respondan! Ellos retrocedían a nuestros pasos  
-¡Que planean robando información eh?!- Estaban casi en la esquina  
-¡Si que planeaba…-  
Sentí algo liquido cubriendo mis pies, secándose rápidamente y dejándome inmovilizado.  
-¡OWEN! ¡Que haces!? ¡Era a ellos solamente!  
-Que ilusos… enserio, nunca creí que ex agentes de KND y agentes de TND confiaran tan ciegamente en alguien- Respondió el pelirrojo, Con una sonrisa malévola.  
-OWEN! Tu?!, pero ellos… se suponía que los espías de TND eran Andrew y Daniel!-  
-Nosotros!?, ¿espías?, ¡nosotros también somos parte de TND! Por eso Kuki y Abby nos pidieron ayuda!- Respondieron Andrew y Daniel, que también estaban adheridos al suelo.  
-Que!?, no puede ser…  
-Bueno… iré por las chicas, tengo algo pendiente con ellas….- Dijo Owen saliendo tranquilamente del lugar.  
-NO! Abby! Kuki!- Gritamos al unísono

POV 5:

Estábamos caminando normalmente, escuchamos unos ruidos en los arbustos, seguimos de largo, de repente parecía que se acercaba a nosotras. Nos detuvimos en seco, miramos detenidamente, esperando que aquello que nos seguía saliera de su escondite.

Se escuchaba más cerca, andaba más rápido, Kuki y yo nos preparamos para su ataque.

Entonces…Un tierno perrito salió de entre las ramas, siguió su sendero por la calle desierta.

Kuki y yo nos miramos y soltamos una gran risa, miramos al pequeño perrito quien seguía derecho por la calle.

De repente una manos colocaron un pañuelo en mi nariz, intente quitármelas de encima, jale los más fuerte que pude de las muñecas para que soltara su agarre.

Empecé a sentir un gran sueño, mis parpados pesaban, voltee hacia Kuki, quien cayo completamente inerte al suelo, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco…

POV Owen:  
Ahora tengo a ambas chicas, solo debo llevarlas con padre, y todo estará listo.  
La máquina esta esperándolas, simplemente tomare su memoria, la entregare, me pagaran, asi y los siento por esos dos enamorados, después de quitarles la memoria no volverán a recordar quienes eran…


	6. Final de la Batalla!

Hola queridos lectores!  
Perdón por abandonar la historia por tanto tiempo…:C

En casa de Andrew y Daniel…

-Maldita sea!- Gritaba Wally quien se encontraba jalando sus pies del suelo, intentando despegarlos.  
\- ¡¿Como pudimos creerle?!- Nigel golpeo la pared donde estaba recargado, justo debajo de una antorcha decorativa.  
-…Exacto, Nigel eres un genio!- Dijo Andrew señalando la pared.  
-…Ah eso, si ya lo sabía desde hace un montón…espera, Por que?-  
-La pared!, si jalas la antorcha toda la pared empezara a elevarse, incluyendo la antorcha, es un pasillo secreto al cuartel de TND de mi equipo!-Respondió Daniel  
-…y eso en que nos ayuda?, estamos adheridos al suelo, y ni siquiera podríamos salir si nos quitamos los zapatos, quedaríamos atascados en el pegamento de alrededor- Dijo Wally  
-Nigel, Toma la palanca, se empezara a elevar, sostente muy fuerte, tu Wally sostente de Nigel, yo de ti y Andrew de mi, si lo logramos, podremos despegarnos del suelo-  
-Muy bien, espero que funcione- Nigel tomo la palanca.-Confio en ti, Nigel- Dijo Wally, tomando fuerte el brazo de Nigel.  
-Sostente fuerte- Andrew dijo y tomo el brazo de Wally.  
-Todos con fuerza, por las chicas- Agrego Daniel y se sostuvo fuerte de Andrew.

-Muy bien, Aquí vamos!- Nigel exclamo y se sostuvo fuerte de la palanca/antorcha que comenzó a elevarse junto con ellos.  
-No…Te ..Sueltees- Decia Wally mientras sentía como sus pies se jalaban con fuerza del suelo.  
El pegamento empezó a crujir, soltando poco a poco los pies de los chicos.  
-Solo un poco mas!- Grito Andrew, sosteniéndose fuerte de Wally.  
La palanca tronaba por la fuerza, a poco de romperse.  
Un fuerte ruido sonó en el lugar, y sus pies se despegaron completamente del suelo, mientras los 4 chicos eran elevados junto con la pared.  
-SI!- Gritaron los chicos, soltándose y saltando fuera del área donde había pegamento.  
-Muy bien, primero hay que llamar a los líderes-  
-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso, ustedes vayan a buscar a Abby y a Kuki- Dijo Daniel, viendo a Nigel y a Wally  
-Pero…-  
-Nada de peros, ellas los necesitan, asi que, corran.- Andrew dijo, sonriendo.  
Nigel y Waly intercambiaron una mirada rápida.  
-Muy bien, confiamos en ustedes, número 4, vamos!- Dijo Nigel, comenzando a correr fuera junto con 4

POV 1

-Ahora, donde se supone que debemos ir?- Pregunto 4 mirándome

-Pues… debemos ir por armas, y también debemos rastrear a Kuki y a Abby.

-Hay que ir con número 2, el nos ayudara con todo eso.

-Perfecto, vamos!, Indico Uno, echando a correr.

Antes de que Cuatro hiciera lo mismo que Uno, el sonido de un claxon llamo la atención de ambos chicos.

*MEEP-MEEEP* (N/A: Si lo se, la peor onomatopeya de la historia)

-¡Hey chicos! ¿No gustan un taxi?, grito Dos desde dentro de lo que parecía un dirigible con las iniciales TND pintadas con rojo.

-¡Numero Dos!- Respondieron Uno y Cuatro corriendo hacia el dirigible y entrando en el.

-¡Tomen asiento compañeros!, ¡Que pisare el turbo y es la primera vez que manejo este!- Advirtió Dos reacomodándose en su asiento y tomando el volante con ambas manos.

-E-espera, dijiste que es la primeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..! – Dos elevo rápidamente el dirigible y acelero a una velocidad que en una situación realista no se hubiera podido lograr provocando que los cuerpos de los demás se pegaran a sus asientos.

-¿Y como sabes a donde dirigirte?- Pregunto Cuatro intrigado.

\- Fácil, rastree los celulares de Abby y Kuki, les iba a avisar que habían dejado una bolsa en el cuartel, pero ninguna contesto, busque la ubicación de los celulares y allí fue cuando empece a sospechar que había algo raro…

Flash Back…

Rayos… estarán tan ocupadas en sus fiesta que no se interesan en contestar?, no creo, ellas saben que deben de contestar el teléfono…-Pensó Dos, al finalizar el quinto intento fallido de llamada al celular de Kuki.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntó Dos, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que ayudara a resolver sus dudas.

Inspecciono la habitación, comida de hace tres días, controles de videojuegos, el simio arcoíris morado que tanto ama Kuki, un rastreador, un sofá mordido…espera…¿Mordido?...Mmm…Exacto! El rastreador que tienen los celulares!- Dos corrió hacia una mesa llena de controles y herramientas con el rastreador en mano, lo conecto a varios cables y empezó la búsqueda.

El rastreador emitió un sonido y empezó a dictar la dirección:  
_Localización-Kuki Sanban, Número 3, : Ciudad Koreta, Conocida por ser un probable albergue de peligrosos miembros para la asociación KND y TND _

¿Peligrosos? Quienes serán a los que se refieren, Dos corrió y contacto a Rachel,

El holograma de Rachel apareció frente a él -¿Si? Diga, cual es el problema que tiene que debe ser grave por llamarme a esta línea? A Dos, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ve esto, ¿A quiénes se refiere por peligrosos?-

-Ah, ese es un probable lugar para encontrar a un amiguito de padre con toda su banda de maleantes, mira, este es el chico al que me refiero, casi no se tienen registros.

Dos lo miro detenidamente, su cabello, sus rasgos, todo del…Era Owen.

Fin Flash Back

-Después de eso 362 me dijo que llevaría a todas las tropas que lograra juntar para ayudarnos-

-Eso quiere decir que estamos respaldados por KND y TND…-Inicio Wally  
-No podemos fallar, por ellas- Termino Uno, con una mirada decidida.

-¡Llegamos! Oh miren, ya nos esperaban-

Los 3 amigos bajaron del dirigible, para encontrarse con más tropas de KND y TND,

-¡362 se reporta con 100 refuerzos!-Dijo Rachel, saludando como soldado.

-¡Jefa, Estamos preparados para la batalla!- Un chico aviso a 362

-Muy bien, entonces, empecemos.-

362 dirigió a todos al frente de la casa, era realmente grande con tres pisos, pintada de colores verdes y azules, protegida con grandes rejas plateadas, en medio del bosque

-Escuchen, ya analize las probables entradas y salidas…y sin embargo llegue al mismo resultado siempre, solo podemos entrar y salir por la puerta- Declaro algo desanimada.

-¡TND y KND! Recuerden que fuimos llamados para ayudar a nuestros compañeros, as que, nuestra labor es quitar del camino cualquier obstáculo que impida que ellos lleguen hasta nuestras compañeras, asi que, ¡A sus puestos!- Indico 86, al frente de todos  
-…¡ATAQUEN!

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la casa, algunos que llevaban lazos treparon por las rejas y empezaron a ayudar a los demás a subir, otros se enfocaron en doblar lo mas posible los barrotes para que pasaran otros cuantos, Nigel y Wally fueron de los primeros en entrar.

-Con cuidado, caminen…- Indicaba Rachel, con un arma en la mano, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Jefa, no noto nada que nos pueda dañar-

-Debe ser una trampa- Uno empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Iremos a verificar allá- Grito un niño y corrió hacia el lado derecho de la casa acompañado por un pequeño grupo, todos armados.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!, no se separen del grupo, puede ser una tramp….- Un estridente sonido corto la oración de Rachel.

*BANG!*  
Una nube azul cubrió el lugar donde estaban los niños que se alejaron.

-¡NO!-  
-Cuidado todos! Es una trampa!

*BANG!*

Una esfera cayó y otra nube azul cubrió a otro grupo de chicos.

El caos empezó, todos empezaron correr para alejarse lo mas posible de la niebla, que dejaba a quienes la respiraban inconscientes.

-¡DETENGANSE TODOS!-Grito 362,  
-LOS ATAQUES VIENEN DE DENTRO DE LA CASA! DEBEMOS ENTRAR Y ELIMINAR LAS DEFENSAS,ASI QUE…¡TODOS ADENTRO!- Indico 86 y todas las tropas en pie corrieron a la entrada y empezaron a atacarla con todo lo que tenían.

La puerta empezó a ceder por los repetitivos ataques, hasta que finalmente lograron abrirla.

Todos se quedaron quietos, 86, 362, 1 y 4 miraron a su alrededor buscando las defensas. Al frente unas escaleras bastante anchas, con barandales metálicos, no se veía nada raro dentro.

Empezaron a entrar poco a poco todos a la casa, no encontraban nada que los atacara.

El tintineo de una pequeña esfera que cayó del techo hizo que se volvieran hacia ella, Dos se inclinó y la tomo, la vio por unos segundos…

-¡EN EL TECHO!- indico Dos, apuntando su arma al techo.

Un ejército de chicos colgaba del techo, vestidos con un traje rojo y negro un caso al estilo romano, todos con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

El del centro sonrió aún más, para después gritar, -¡ATAQUE!-

El ejército salto del techo y empezó a pelear con los chicos de KND y TND.  
Todos disparaban sus armas,  
*BANG*  
De nuevo la neblina azul cubrió una zona, todos corrieron para alejarse y evitar respirarla, miraron hacia todos lados para descubrir de donde eran lanzadas tales bombas.

-¡Allí!, un chico señalo un cañón en el segundo piso y a un niño vestido con un traje rojo y negro cargando esferas azules.

-¡Allí también!, otro chico diviso un segundo cañón en el segundo piso y en el lado opuesto al primero.

-Ataquen!- Alguien entre la multitud ordeno y Los miembros de TND y KND se dividieron, algunos se quedaron peleando contra el ejército, otros escalaron para deshacerse de los dos cañones.

-¡Uno, Cuatro!, Nosotros vamos a buscar a Kuki y a Abby mientras los demás se encargan de esto- Indico 362.

-Está bien, hay que ir al tercer piso, seguramente allí están las chicas, - Dijo Nigel, corriendo hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por 86, 362 y 4.

-¡Kuki!-  
-¡Abby!-  
Corrían por los pasillos, gritando, en espera de alguna señal de las chicas.  
-¡Wally!-  
-¡Nigel!-  
-¡Ayuda!- La voz de ambas chicas provoco un ligero escalofrió en todos, se detuvieron para verificar la dirección de las voces.

-¡¿Abby?! –

-¡¿Kuki?!-

Afinaron sus oídos para captar el lugar.

-¡Wally!-  
-¡Nigel!-  
-¡Ayuda!-

-El cuarto del final!- Nigel señalo y empezó a correr siendo seguido por los demás.

Recorrieron lo que restaba del pasillo a una velocidad impresionante,  
-¡Aquí!- Cuatro se detuvo frente a la puerta y la pateo con fuerza hasta tirarla.

-Abby!-  
-Kuki…- Los chicos se quedaron estáticos

-¡Wally!-  
-¡Nigel!-  
-¡Ayuda!-

-Ja!, que ingenuos son ustedes,- Dijo Owen con una sonrisa terriblemente arrogante

\- "Wally, Nigel, Ayuda"- Repitió con una voz aguda e irritante, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha una grabadora.-Perdón por no ser lo que esperaban, pero es lo mejor que pude darles-

-Idiota…- Nigel miro ferozmente a Owen.

-¡¿Dónde están ellas?! – exigió Wally con las manos echas puño.  
-No tengo idea, pero ya no importan, ya tengo lo que necesito, Mostro una cajita metálica y brillante  
-Lo que necesitabas?...-  
-Sus memorias, tengo toda la información sobre cuarteles, miembros y puntos débiles está aquí, ¿Quién creen que robo esas máquinas de destitución y toda esa tecnología?-

-Para qué demonios quieres tu eso?-  
-Yo no lo quiero, a mí me pagan, asi es la vida-  
-Donde Están Las Chicas- Repitió Cuatro, marcando con gran ira cada palabra.

-No sé, pero yo ya me voy,- Owen camino hacia la ventana.  
\- ¡Alto ahí!- Grito 362 desde la puerta.  
-¡Estas rodeado! ¡No tienes salida!- Advirtió 86 avanzando con el arma apuntando a Owen.

-Ro..Rodeado?- Owen miro la ventana, había casi 4 dirigibles y por lo menos 80 chicos fuera.  
\- Maldita sea- Owen gruño.  
-Ahora habla- Wally camino hacia el y lo levanto del cuello de la playera, -Dónde Están Kuki y Abby- Wally remarco cada palabra.  
-No lo sé- Owen se limitó a mirar con ira a Wally.  
-Lo diré solo una vez más… DONDE ESTAN KUKI Y ABBY?!- Esta vez la expresión de 4 era impresionante.

-..En…en…la, la..sa-sala principal- levanto su mano señalando un gran cuarto a unos cuantos metros de allí.  
-Perfecto- Wally dejo caer a Owen y el y Nigel se apresuraron al lugar que les había señalado.  
-Ustedes, arréstenlo- Indico 86 a unos chicos, y comenzó a seguir a los chicos.

Llegaron rápidamente y empujaron la puerta. Dentro se encontraban todos los objetos robados, incluyendo las máquinas de destitución, rápidamente divisaron dos camas, donde estaban Kuki y Abby recostadas.

-Abby!-  
-Kuki!-  
Ambos corrieron hacia las camas donde ellas se encontraban recostadas.  
Wally levanto a Kuki, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes-

_**Continuara…**_

**Oh Dios!, esto esta fuerte!  
Algo cruel, pero…esperen el siguiente capítulo, siento haber dejado el Fic por tanto tiempo, pero…Regrese! **


End file.
